


Nine Terminal Phases of Captorvation

by RestlessCancer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/RestlessCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really hated that mustard blood. It was almost a passionate hatred, but "that mustard blood" didn't hate him. In truth, they were both entranced and on the verge of obsession about the other. It was insanity, sensible delirium. Then again, perhaps not. Perhaps all of it was invalid and misinterpreted.<br/>"KK, why do you hate me?"<br/>"I don't hate you fuckwad. I just hate that you're better than me."<br/>"I'm not better than you. If I am it2 under the fal2e preten2e of the 2pectrum and you know that thing i2 bull."<br/>"How aren't you better than me?"<br/>"I'm 2crewed up too, in different way2, but 2till. It i2 what it i2."<br/>There was a pause as Karkat considered Sollux's words. The flushed connection that sprouted then was almost tangible as Karkat hid his face, tucking his chin into the collar of his turtleneck.<br/>"KK?"<br/>"Nope."<br/>"What? How i2 that even a rea2onable re2pon2e?"<br/>"Shut up and captorvate-shit- I mean captivate me. Screw it. Who gives a damn. Just kiss me."<br/>"Wh-"<br/>Karkat pulled his chin out from the collar of his sweater and climbed on to his flush-crush's lap. He forced his lips onto Sollux's, grabbing a hold of his t-shirt and pulling him closer.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phase 1: Wriggling

You are the guardian of the most perfect wriggler on Alternia. He only makes a fuss when something is neglected, like his constant and consistent need to be cuddled. He listened to you exceptionally well, rarely disobeying your instructions or wishes. He is only a half--sweep old but he is very smart for his age. You are impressed and in constant bliss when caring for him and you feel guilty knowing that Mituna is not as lucky as you. Sollux seems much more high maintenance than your Karkat. Luckily for Mituna, you agreed to watch Sollux so that he could spend some time working on his skate boarding lessons with Latula. Your motivation is simple enough.  
You want Karkat to start getting to know others his age and give Mituna a break. Speaking of the Captors, your doorbell rings. 

Kankri: pick up your grub and answer the door.

You pick Karkat up, cradling him in your arms and answer the door. Mituna looks especially fatigued today. Maybe he’ll be catching up on sleep instead of tricks… Sollux is squirming in his arms and whining impressively as he frets over being too far from the ground and in the arms of one of the most clumsy trolls on Alternia.

“Hello, Mituna. I am honored that you are allowing me to take temporary guardianship of Sollux. I promise that he is in the best of hands and will receive the best treatment. Do you have any special instructions for me?” You greet him, making sure to cover all of your bases.

“Nope. He doesn’t like dangerous things. You don’t do any dangerous things. He will be thrilled. I’m fried. Have fun with the finicky little thing and thanks again, Kankri.” Mituna responds, handing Sollux over to you, along with a little bumble bee backpack that likely has any necessities for caring for Sollux.

“Okay, enjoy your miniature vacation, Mituna! I will see you tomorrow.” You smile as he nods and leaves.

Sollux has stopped whining, but now Karkat is whining. You can’t help but wonder if it’s like a silly nursery school game to these grubs to pass off whining to each other. You toss the thought aside as you focus on trying to understand Karkat’s sudden displeasure. You know he doesn’t need changed, he isn’t hungry, but he is being cuddled, so it is altogether too mysterious as to why he is whining now.

“Kitty, what’s the matter? Am I not pleasing you? What is upsetting you?” You coo sympathetically, sitting on the couch and letting the bee backpack fall to the floor, which makes a surprisingly prominent thud that causes Sollux to jump and whine. 

You soothe Sollux easy enough, which only seems to further distress Karkat. That is when it hits you. Karkat is already jealous of Sollux getting any of your attention. Sollux crawls off of your lap and onto the couch, searching for something and not finding it. He starts fussing, throwing the couch’s pillows on the floor. You search through the little pack until you come across a stuffed bee, which seems to pacify Sollux as he cuddles it, sucking on of the antennae. You return your primary focus to Karkat as Sollux lays himself down, settling in for a nap as he continues to suck on the bee’s antenna. Karkat is gripping your sweatshirt and crying, still upset about your lack of focus on him.

“Shhh, Kitty. It’s alright. I am right here and you are still my primary focus. Shall I cuddle you into nap time? Are you especially fussy because you need sleep?” You inquire in a sweet, comforting tone. 

He simply cries more and you take that as a yes. You sing him one of your self-written lullabies, finding the traditional ones morbid and unsuitable for your precious little grub.

“Sleep little Karkat and know that  
I’ll still be here and you need not fear  
Loneliness for you truly possess  
Me and someday you’ll see  
Who you were meant to be  
So dream sweetly and know  
That I will be wherever you go.  
Sleep little Kitten  
With you all are smitten  
You are the sweetest thing to grace  
Such rigid and sad little place  
With a little sweet heart face.  
Know that I love you  
And it’ll always be true.  
Someday a matesprit will love you too.”

He falls asleep, keeping your thumb captive in his mouth and your hand in both of his. You can’t help but wonder why Sollux’s appearance makes him so jealous. Does he believe you will toss him aside? Is he far too weary of strangers? You suppose it will become apparent sometime during Sollux’s stay.

It has only been half an hour and already Karkat is up and fussing for your undivided attention. You set your book aside, stretching as you hold him to your chest, feeling a little stiff from staying in one position for the duration of his nap time. It is somewhat alarming that he woke up within a half hour when he normally sleeps for at least two to three times longer than that.

“Shhh, hush, Karkat.” You scold gently, carrying him towards your bedroom so he doesn’t wake the still sleeping Sollux.

Karkat looks up at you with watery eyes, his tiny hands reaching up towards your face as he continues to fuss. You nestle him closer to your face, kissing his forehead, then his chin, followed by a kiss on each of his cheeks. He grips your ear and holds tight, fussing even more, unsatisfied with your minor attempt at coddling. You smile, carefully removing his hand from your ear and laying him on the bed, climbing on next to him. You lie on your side, one hand supporting your head and the other slipping into his grip and playing with his tiny fingers.

“You are incredibly jealous, aren’t you?” You murmur, nuzzling him. 

“eehhh!” He whines, turning his head away from you. That’s a first.

You hear Sollux crying out in the living room. You sigh, getting up off the bed and cradling Karkat in one arm. You walk out to the living room, sitting on the couch next to Sollux, who’s lying down with his bee clutched to his chest.

“Shhh, little bumble bee. You’re alright.” You assure him, cuddling him to your chest next to Karkat, who protests fairly thoroughly, pushing Sollux away and squirming endlessly. “Karkat, be nice. You don’t know him. He’s a sweet little bee, not a feisty one.”

After what seems like an eternity of shoosh-papping them, they both quiet down. Karkat seems to have accepted that he will have to share you and is especially entranced by Sollux’s little bee. You hadn’t given Karkat his crab because he never had a use for it considering he wouldn’t allow you out of his reach anyhow. You watch as he pokes at the stuffed creature and Sollux peers at him, once again sucking on the antenna. Karkat squirms, which you respond to by shifting him closer to Sollux, and cuddles with Sollux, pushing his arm away from the bee, squirming into its grasp. 

You can’t help being in awe considering you were muttering to Crabdad about wishing Karkat would warm up to Sollux while the two were napping. It was like an answered prayer. Your heart can’t take all the feels as you watch Karkat take Sollux’s thumb into his mouth. You shift on the couch, reclining against the arm as you take to your book again, reading some interesting fictional material about the potential fate of Alternia if it were remain under the hemospectrum.  
The day passes rather quickly now that Karkat and Sollux are getting along. Soon, you are feeding the two of them and getting them into the tub for a bath. Karkat dislikes bathes on a good day, but having Sollux in with him seems to make a significant difference. Compared to the constant crying and fits that Karkat usually exhibits during a bath, you are relieved beyond comprehension as Karkat actually giggles as Sollux kicks a little water at him. After the most relaxed bath time in your timeline with Karkat, you wrap the two in towels and carry them to the nursery. After diapering and dressing them both, you settle into the rocking chair and pick out a story from your head, one that might make them nod off quickly.

“There was a planet called Thesian. It was a planet of divinity for as long as the mortals of Venjui could remember, but they could not remember all timelines. Most had forgotten that it was once a planet that contained inhabitants of every rank possible. Most, but not all. There was a small tribe, a familial unit, that still remembered. They were the Loivois. The eldest Loivois passed the story down to his grubs and shared it with his five siblings. The legend told of a minion, a mere slave, who had made the journey to Thesian and discovered the divinity that thrived upon it. He reported his findings and told of the things he learned, that not all were divine, but that the divine few, obscenely unusual creatures, were open to all and allowed them to reap divine status on the terms of devotion, loyalty, morality, and appropriate labor. All who lived there learned the secrets to a long life, a life that the minion thus far was not likely to lead since he was gravely ill…” You pause for a beat, looking down at the sleeping grubs and you know your work for the night is done.

You tuck Sollux into the cradle and carry Karkat to bed with you, knowing that no one would get any sleep if you were to force him to sleep away from you. Lying Karkat on the bed, you change into your pajamas and then snuggle up next to him, kissing his chubby little cheek. As you start to drift and doze, Karkat begins to throw a fit, crying until he’s hiccupping and out of tears. You sit up in bed and take him into your arms. 

Why is he so distraught? He has never had a nightmare in his life thus far, so it seems unlikely that he would suddenly have his first. Then, it hits you. Perhaps the bond he formed with the Captor grub is stronger than you assumed. It seems they have been inseparable since their first bonding moment after nap time ended. You hear Sollux crying, as if in response to Karkat. You get out of bed and retrieve Sollux. Settling into bed, fatigued and ready to sleep, you continue the story from earlier hoping to lull the three of you to sleep.

“Now, where did I leave off?” You yawn. “Ah, I remember. The minion was in poor health. He was suffering for several minor conditions that agitated the major aggressor, Cancer. Cancer was not a bodily disease, but one of the Thesian Divinity. Cancer would down upon those whom offended him, whether by a lack of productivity when perfectly able or simply by trying to look down upon the god Himself. Now, when Cancer finally met the minion, he professed great agony and regret for having given him such hardship for the minion was actually a hard worker who had bouts and fits of illness that prevented his productivity for long periods of time. As all 12 gods began to examine their favorite pupils, they began to realize where they went wrong.

“Every pupil had been harmed by the god who absorbed them and absolved them of any wrongs. The gods, being many, often had holes in their vision and would miss certain details that would have prevented their pointless wrath in the first place. As the gods realized what they had done, they sent the eldest and wisest of each clan back to Venjui, holding the rest back on Thesian. The minion had begun to reap benefits of divinity, but he realized he needed to return with the heads of each clan, for he was the only of his. As a gesture of apology and an attempt to right his blunder, Cancer granted the minion youth. He returned a young man and told his clan of Thesian like all other clan elders were. 

“The gods decided that due to their imperfect vision, they would close off the entry to Thesian and cease to interfere as they had for centuries so as to never again punish those undeserving of their cruelties. They waited a long time for all the elders to return before closing the gates of bliss, but the minion did not return to them. They became enthralled with him and fascinated, for he stayed behind to care for his wriggling siblings, who no longer had any sort of lusus to do so. The gods were proud of him and thus granted him each of their gifts and kept a close watch on him and his family, blessing them. The family was the Loivois clan. The eldest never forgot his vow from living on Thesian and upheld it until his final breath and the gods brought him to Thesian once more, allowing him to keep watch over his family and the power of divine intervention in times of crisis.”

You look down to catch Karkat yawn in his sleep as he practically lays on top of Sollux, their round and innocent little faces blissful as they dream. You smile, seeing how they have taken to sucking each others’ thumbs as they sleep. You feel a bit smug, but then decide it is the wrong feeling and settle on contentment and pride. You turn the light out and carefully shift, keeping them in your arms.


	2. Phase 2: Kankri's Vow of Righteousness and Karkat's Playdate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing and now I have a big fat chapter update to throw at you. I apologize for the delay but my mental health has been the opposite of sufficient (I am now on meds to help me regulate and relax) but now I'm back and updating!

Karkat is a sweep old. You’ve been dreading this stage. The terrible two’s. He’s forgotten all about Sollux and he’s completely latched onto you. You can’t get a single moment’s peace at this point. Every time you even set him down next to you, he cries like you’ve completely disappeared forever. As opposed to the other wrigglers’ reactions where they run around and think they’re always playing games with their guardians or, in Vriska’s case at least, wreaking havoc and terrorizing her guardian. Today, you’ve begged Mituna to take the kids to the park and let them play. Sollux, having heard the plan, will not stand to have anything else happen, but Mituna is rather fatigued. However, since you have taken both wrigglers every other time, he has agreed to be in charge of them for today’s adventure in Dixine Park.

There is a knock at the door. You grab Karkat, who’s asleep and cuddling with his stuffed crab on your lap, and go answer the door. Tired to the point of collapse, you gratefully welcome Mituna in while you gather up Karkat’s bag to send with him. Meanwhile, Sollux is also asleep out in Mituna’s car, safely buckled into his car seat. You buckle Karkat in next to Sollux and slip his bag on the floor before closing the door and waving as Mituna drives the wrigglers to Dixine Park.

You are now Mituna Captor.

Admittedly and Proudly, you might add, you are very clumsy, but you also consider yourself a fun, and funny, troll to be around. Unfortunately, your wriggler feels otherwise and knowing as much you’ve been hesitant- even resistant- to the idea of taking care of both Sollux and Karkat. You feel a little more confident reflecting on all the times Kankri reported the wrigglers were “perfect angels” and the fact that you were certain they would sleep through a majority of your two and a half hours with them. However, it seems Karkat has the opposite agenda and seems to decide to complicate things. He awakens from his nap and proceeds to throw a fit, frightened by suddenly being strapped into a moving vessel with no idea about what’s happening. Sollux follows Karkat’s example, being alarmed by Karkat’s distress.

You tense, reminding yourself that it won’t be much longer until you reach the park. 

“Calm down, wrigglers. You’re okay. Mimi’s here. We’ll be at the park soon.” You soothe as you turn onto the road that leads to Dixine Park.

Meanwhile, back at the Vantas hive, Kankri is lounging in the tub while enjoying a non-fiction novel about the history of the Hemospectrum Hierarchy. As he turns the page, moving onto the chapter about the involvement in regards to parks, territories and all manner of the like, a sudden alarming thought occurs to him causing him to let the book fall from his hands and into the bubbly, scented bath water. He scrambles to pull the book out and frantically dress before racing to the park in his car.

Dixine Park is not necessarily child-friendly.

You are now Mituna Captor again.

You have just parked in the somewhat abandoned parking lot at Dixine Park with the two wrigglers still crying in the back seat. You grab their bags and grab them. As you walk towards the playground, you shoosh-pap the wriggler. Soon you come upon a sign that reads “Beware: Park is not-” But the rest of the warning is missing. You wonder what it said as you continue walking until you start to trip after your foot catches in a hole, one that looks as if it were dug by a rabbit, or perhaps a fox, or maybe the rabbit dug it, left, and then the fox took it over.

Thankfully you caught yourself before any real harm could come, but the wrigglers start throwing a fit again. You manage to calm them down as you reach the playground equipment and you set them both down. Sollux immediately runs to go play, but Karkat stays put and starts to cry as he watches you go towards the bench and Sollux, the playground equipment.

Before you can get to Karkat, Sollux runs over to him and takes his hand. Karkat rubs his eyes with his free hand and looks at Sollux, who kisses Karkat’s cheek and pulls back, flushing. Karkat calms down a bit and Sollux coaxes him over to the playground. It was only very recently that Karkat and Sollux began to remember each other and though you wish it would’ve happened sooner, you’re just glad it finally happened period. (and author still puts the actual punctuation mark. Yes.) You sit back on the bench and watch them play, glancing at your watch after awhile. You have about an hour and a half left before you need to take Karkat home and then head home with Sollux. As you continue to watch them play, you hear sounds like other are approaching. You look around, wondering who else would come to the park at this point in the day, but you don’t see anyone. 

Being a relaxed troll, you shrug the peculiarity off and go back to watching the wrigglers. Soon, you notice there are twice as many wrigglers as there were before. You blink but they’re still there. It’s then that you notice that one of them has a tail and ears… that move.

“Serina! Get away from those wrigglers, you mischievous pup!” A voice calls. 

You look to see a male/masculine troll that appears to be part wolf. It suddenly dawns on you that this is the park where the “no bloods” reside. You have made a terrible mistake.

“Elioce! What have I told you about running off without us?” A feminine voice scolds as the owner comes into view.

You can’t help but gawk as you realize she is a troll and so is her feminine partner. Her horns mimic antennae and the sign on her shirt is “Ara.” Her partner’s is Horologium, her horns resemble the arms on a clock which makes you realize she is “Time” and… well, you honestly have no clue what “Ara” is.

“Sollux, Karkat, come to Mimi!” You call nervously.

They both turn to look at you as the other little ones look at their guardians.

“I am really sorry, sir, my pup really does know better.” The half-wolf, half-troll assures you.

“Elioce also knows better, but when their wrigglers, they’re quite… spontaneous.” The “Ara” troll admits. “My name is Aralia Saglia, my son, Elioce Sageta, and this is my wife, Milenia Laceta.”

It suddenly hits you that the rumors are true. When you were younger, you were told that half breeds known as Animana and the Altar, the true heiress to Alternia existed, but were in hiding.

“Mituna! Mituna? Karkat? Karkat!” You hear Kankri call.

The “pup” named Serina runs to her guardian and the little boy, Elioce, runs to his mothers. Karkat starts running towards Kankri’s voice and Sollux follows.

“Please don’t run! I promise we’re not mean or devious or anything of the sort!” Aralia begs.

“My moirail, Kankri Vantas, is waiting. I’m sorry. My name is Mituna Captor!” you hurriedly reply, starting to gather up the kids’ stuff.

“Kankri? Kankri Vantas?” Aralia asks.

“Do you know him? You ask, pausing.

“Well, no, but I’ve never been able to find him…” Aralia admits only her cheeks become pale and sparkle like snow.

“Mituna, we have to go before-“ Kankri swallows his words, Sollux and Karkat in his arms, as he realizes they’ve already encountered the other inhabitants hidden on Alternia.

“Kankri, she says she’s been looking for you. Her name is Aralia Saglia.” You inform him, stressing her name.

“Aralia? Like the Heiress in the Altar?” Kankri questions.

“Yes. That’s me…” She shyly steps forward. “I am the Altar, it isn’t a myth.”

“Why are you here?” Kankri asks, mystified. 

“Because I was driven out by Meena Peixes. She threatened to cull my wife and grub if I didn’t step down and disappear. So I hid. While I was in hiding, I discovered gossip of what was rumored to be a mutant blood who was fighting against Her Imperial Condescension. However, all my efforts to find you had been fruitless. I need your help, Kankri.” Aralia explains.

“But how can I help?” Kankri questions.

“By continuing your work with uniting Trolls against the Hemospectrum. I am already in league with the Animana clans, but they won’t be enough on their own.” She answers.

“But, Miss Saglia, I have a wriggler now, I have to do what’s right by him.” Kankri points out.

“Kankri, you need to keep preaching your sermons. Alternia and all its Trolls need a wholesome leader.” You instruct.

“But that would compromise Karkat’s safety.” Kankri reasons, clearly torn.

“Kankri, you know Porrim, Latula, Kurloz, Rufioh, Meulin, and I will all take care of him and keep him safe.” You counter, proving that you’re more than just the lovable goofball everyone takes you for.

“I…” Kankri hesitates.

“Mr. Vantas, we need you. We’re hiding in forests. My matesprit died of a disease that she wouldn’t have gotten if we were allowed into the society.” The Animana pleads. “Look at my sweet little pup, Serina. She has no female guardian and it is not safe for us out here.”

“Can you promise Karkat will be taken care of?” Kankri looks at you and the others with a pained look.

“I will personally take him in if you help me take my rightful place as Heiress of Alternia should it come to that.” Aralia promises, her right hand over her heart. “We shall take the Vow of Definity.”

“Will it truly work?” Kankri questions.

“Even if the charm-fusion doesn’t, I will hold my end because I am an honest troll like you.” Aralia promises.

“Alright.” Kankri sighs in agreement.

Aralia takes a pin from her hair and flicks it. As she does, it transforms into a petite dagger. She slits her palm, Kankri’s and also Karkat’s. Karkat sobs desperately and recoils to bury his face in his father’s shoulder. Fusing their cuts together, Aralia starts the vow.

“From this moment forth, let me suffer the same fate should all others perish. I solemnly vow to protect the Vantas clan to the best of my ability. Should I fail, let their fates befall me.” Aralia vows and Kankri also recites a similar pledge.

They all let go and Kankri attempts to soothe Karkat.

“Allow me?” Aralia holds out her uncut hand and Kankri nods.

She takes Karkat’s palm and kisses it. When her lips pull away, it seems as though there was never a cut in the first place.

“How… How did you do that?” Kankri asks.

“I’m a very rare blood and I’m the highest it gets. I believe you’re also forgetting, I am the Altar.” Aralia answers, kissing his palm and leaving an icy sensation to soothe the burning of the unbarricaded blood and then doing the same to her own.

You are now Kankri Vantas.

Having witnessed a supernatural occurance and met what you had assumed to be myths, you are thoroughly shocked. You feel a bit dizzy so you set the wrigglers down and try to stand up, finding yourself instead falling to the ground.   
Blackout.


End file.
